Tom Fletcher
'Thomas "Tom" Michael Fletcher '(born July 17, 1985, age 27) is an English songwriter, singer, pianist, and guitarist. In his more than decade long career as a professional songwriter, Fletcher has penned ten U.K. number one singles and twenty-one top ten singles. Early Life Tom Fletcher was born in Harrow, London, to a working class family. His father, Bob Fletcher, worked at Kodak and played in local bands. His mother, Debbie Fletcher; a special needs teacher, encouraged and supported his love of music from a young age. He has a younger sister, Carrie Hope Fletcher, whom also sings professionally and does VLOGS on YouTube under the username "ItsWayPastMyBedTime". When he was ten, Fletcher starred as the main role in Oliver! ''at the London Palladium alongside Jim Dale as Fagin. Tom attended the ''Sylvia Young Theatre School, ''a co-educational independent school in the city of Westminister, on a scholarship, where he met his wife; Giovanna Fletcher (née Falcone). Personal Life On April 18, 2011, Fletcher became engaged to his longtime girlfriend Giovanna Falcone. Tom proposed to Giovanna at the Sylvia Young Theatre School where they first met at the age of 13. Fletcher and Falcone were married on May 12, 2012. ''OK! Magazine ''did an exclusive article on the wedding which was published on May 22, 2012. In McFly's auto-biography, ''"Unsaid Things", ''Fletcher admitted to suffering from mild bipolar affective disorder and how he often struggled with his weight when he was younger. He currently lives in London with his wife Giovanna and their three cats; Marvin, Leia, and Aurora. Musical Career At fourteen, Fletcher began writing music comercially. He originally auditioned for the band Busted, but later lost out to Charlie Simpson. Though the record label did not offer Tom a place in Busted, they invited him to write songs alongside accomplished songwriter/singer James Bourne. During the writing project for Busted's second album (A Present for Everyone), Fletcher was asked by the record label if he was available to film auditions for a new band, V. It was at this time that he and Danny Jones met for the first time. Tom was impressed with Jones's style and invited him to write with him and Bourne. When writing projects for Busted had come to an end, the two began collaborating for their own (as yet unnamed) band, and, eventually, moved into the InterContinental Hotel in London for 2 months to concentrate on writing together. Bassist (Dougie Poynter) and drummer (Harry Judd) were subsequently recruited via a classified advertisement in NME magazine. Fletcher has written or co-written ten UK number-one singles: "Crashed The Wedding", "Who's David?", and "Thunderbirds" for Busted; and also "Five Colours in Her Hair", "Obviously", "All About You", "I'll Be OK", "Please, Please", "Star Girl", and "Transylvania", for McFly. He co-wrote eight of the songs on ''A Present for Everyone, as well as all but one ("Not Alone," written by Jones) of the tracks on McFly's debut album, Room on the 3rd Floor. He is the primary writer on the majority of tracks on all five of the band's albums. Tom Fletcher wrote "On a Rainbow," the official song of the 2012 Summer Olympics' mascots Wenlock and Mandeville. The song features vocals from him and his sister Carrie. He also wrote the song "I Want" for One Direction's Up All Night album, "I Would" and "Irresistible" from One Direction's second album Take Me Home. He has co written a lot of songs with James Bourne including "Chills in the Evening" recorded by V.